


Silent Sodomy - (Hyungwon)

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Gang Rape, Gay Male Character, Hate Crimes, M/M, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Hyungwon experiences a massive trauma that he keeps silent for a while.





	Silent Sodomy - (Hyungwon)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning and spoiler for 13RW, wow what's new? This is... I don't want to say inspired because that sounds like a great thing. This is derived from the scene in 13 Reasons Why, Season 2 Finale. Timestamp 38:24 to Timestamp 39:49. I can't say the creators are extremely wrong for adding it as it is quite a topic that no one touches because it's hard for most people to even fathom the fact that men get raped or sexually assaulted as well. They shouldn't have made it so extremely graphic though. It was way too much for a Netflix show and it was all out of rage. The way Tyler was abused was extremely graphic. Yes it happens, yes it can be that graphic, no that shouldn't be showcased in a show for entertainment. That sounds hypocritical coming from me, an angst writer. Except I'm not extremely detailed like the actual visual of the incident and I fully warn of my triggers ahead of time. I'm also writing to show an actual perspective of who is happens to, not just that it can happen to anyone.
> 
> That being said, if you can stomach extreme sexually violent themes and the traumatic aftermath that comes with it, continue on with reading.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled, holding onto the sink. I wasn't really afraid. I was just taken aback. "What did I do to you?"  Soyoung just looked at me.

He scoffed, "Really? Fucking really?" He pushed my head back into the mirror. His friends tried to grab me and slam me into the sink but I pushed my arms out against it, trying to resist. Soyoung grabbed my hair roughly, causing me to throw my hands back to try to free myself. He took that time to successfully slam my head into the sink. "You fucking cunt. You got me in trouble, fucker. And you're gonna pay for it." Soyoung's breathing was heavy. His little gang followed closely behind him as he dragged me to the bathroom stall. 

I shook my head, fighting against him. "Soyoung, you did it yourself! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed out as someone tripped me, making me face plant into the toilet bowl. I choked as I screamed out. Soyoung pulled me back up for air. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I spit out water, taking a deep breath before he shoved my head back in.

After he lifted my head up again, Soyoung stepped back. "You told Principal Lee and he got me suspended. You told him about the drugs. You're a little bitch." I felt another pair of hand travel to my khakis, gripping the waistband. "His little bitch," Soyoung said. His voice was followed by a sound of splashing water. Water from the mop bucket in the corner of the bathroom. My pants were snatched down and that's when I realized what was probably going to happen. "I'm not gay like you," Soyoung said, placing the end of the mopstick. "So you don't deserve any pleasure." 

I tried to make myself smaller, covering my rear. "Please," I whimpered, straining against his friend's grip on me. "Let me go! Please!" There was nothing I did wrong. I told Principal Lee about his drugs because I was afraid he was going to overdose on something. 

The next thing I knew, there was pain. Extreme, searing, unprepared pain. I screamed out and froze. There was nothing to do. A hand covered my mouth as tears poured down my face. "I fucking hate you," Soyoung yelled, pushing deeper. I screamed again, my throat going hoarse now. I was being ripped slowly. Torturously slow. My arms were bound behind me, my fingers digging into my palms to not think about the pain. A few more seconds and it was done, but the pain wasn't dissipating in anyway. "Keep your mouth shut next time." The mop slammed against the floor and Soyoung and his crew left me sitting on the floor, bleeding, battered and broken. I held my stomach tightly as I cried so hard that I threw up. I just continued crying as I picked my pants up off the ground, pulling them up. 

I sniffled, walking out of the stall. The mirror, even though it was broken, showed my bruised face. It made me cry even more. The bell rang, signalling it was time to be in class. Walking hurt, so I just walked slowly toward the front office. "Mr. Chae?" The secretary asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in cl-" She stopped once she realized my face. "What happened to you?"

Glancing around, I took a deep breath. "Nothing. Uhm..." I bit my lip, signing the check out sheet. "I've got a car. And I'm leaving. There's a mess in the men's bathroom." I signed out and walked out of the school, not listening to her when she called my name. 

I jumped up and screamed as someone touched me. "Hey, whoa..." I looked up and it was Hoseok. "What the hell happened to you?" I shook my head and burst into tears. Hoseok grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Shh, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him and he gasped. "Take me home," I cried. "Please." Hoseok nodded, taking me to his car. I was never like this, ever. I was never reduced to such a state. It wasn't hard to tell that Hoseok was scared. He's never seen me like this. I was tall and I've taken plenty of harm before. Never have I ever been so broken before.

Once we got in the car, Hoseok didn't start it up. "Talk to me, bud." I shook my head, leaning forward into my lap, crying hard. "Hyungwon, what's wrong?"

I looked up and pushed my hair back. "H-He... Oh God, he... Fuck!" Hoseok pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back as I began hyperventilating.

Hoseok leaned me back a bit so he could grab the emergency inhaler he kept in the armrest console. He let go of me, shaking the inhaler. "Breathe," he placed the inhaler to my mouth and pressed. I inhaled, holding my breath for a few seconds. "Again." I took it again and began taking deep breaths. "Tell me what happened," Hoseok said again.

I sniffled, turning away from him. "Drive first," I spoke softly, playing with my hands. Hoseok sighed, but followed my request. We drove a good distance away from school before I told him. "Soyoung knows I told Principal Lee. And he made me pay for it." Hoseok nodded, biting his lip in what I could assume was anger.

"What'd he do?" Hoseok asked.

I shook my head. "No. We don't talk about that. We won't talk about it."

Hoseok was persistent. "Tell me." He snapped a bit but he didn't yell at me.

I sighed, looking down in my lap. "There's a lot of blood in the stall. And in my pants." Hoseok stopped at the light before turning to look at me. Tears started up again. "A-And... And on a mop in the men's bathroom!" Hoseok's eyes widened as I threw my head into my hands again, crying hard.

"D-Did Soyoung take the mop and..." I nodded, answering his question before he finished. "Oh, Hyungwon..." He pulled me into a hug again. "Did you tell anyone?"

I shook my head. "He told me to keep my mouth shut. Or else." I sniffled, grabbing my ringing phone. "Ugh, why is he calling me?" I declined the call.

"Soyoung?" Hoseok asked.

I shook my head. "Hyunwoo," I mumbled. "He hasn't been here for me for a few weeks, I don't know what he could possibly want now." I sighed, taking a napkin and wiping my tears. "I need to go home." I looked down at my lap. Everything hurt.

Hoseok shook his head. "You need to go to the hospital." He said.

"No!" I screamed. Hoseok pulled over. My scream scared him. "I will not go to the fucking hospital. I shouldn't have even come to fucking school today! No!"

Hoseok put his hand up. "Can I hug you?" He asked. I nodded as I broke down into tears. "We'll go home, hang out and watch movies. Okay?" I nodded, pulling myself together long enough to let Hoseok continue driving.

Flash forward to today, I'm attending a sexual abuse group therapy session. This happened years ago but it still hurts me to this day. I finally decided to get help, Hoseok by my side. I walked in and felt immediately unwelcome. I was in a group of all female victims. It opened my eyes to how afraid male victims are to speak up. "Hello, Hyungwon. Nice of you to join us today." I nodded softly, taking a seat next to the therapist. Hoseok sat next to me on my other side, that way I wasn't so isolated.

"Are you a rapist?" A woman asked. She was obviously disgusted with my presence.

I shook my head. "No? What makes you think that?"

She sighed. "Men don't often get abused. So what are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to speak, but Hoseok spoke up for me.

"Men do often get abused, they just don't saying anything because of that reaction..." He said.

The woman sighed. "You can't possibly go through anything similar. The worst that could probably happen to you is someone gives you a handjob you're eventually thankful for later." 

I scoffed, standing up. Not even five minutes into this therapy session and I began to walk out. "No, one of the worst things that could happen to me is someone humiliates you by sodomizing you in front of their friends just because you told someone about some drug usage out of worry for them." Hoseok took my hand, trying to calm me down.

"What does that even mean?" She asked. Her blatant ignorance was missing me off.

Hoseok tried to keep me calm, just at the therapist did. "That means getting your asshole ripped from unprepared sexual activity. Or in my case, a fucking mop stick. I am a victim. Not all males are rapists and not all rapists are males. Not all victims are female. I understand your hurt, but men can get sexually abused as well!" I yelled, walking out. 

I stormed out into the parking lot before screaming out. "Hey, hey," Hoseok said, holding onto me. "It's okay, you're okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is why men are afraid to speak up," I said, wiping my tears. "Let's just go home and I'll just go to therapy in a one on one session, not a group..." Part of me wished that I spoke up before. But I guess as long as someone knows, it's on a road to recovery.


End file.
